5 futures hope: 2 days
by Little Firecracker
Summary: fifth in the series. The slayers are left powerless as Dawn is kidnapped. Hope's past is revealed and lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping to the shadows he made his way silently through the warehouse, the dim lighting having no effect on his vision as he stalked the wounded demon. Following the scent of blood he quickly discovered the demon cowering behind a packing crate, moving forward he snapped his neck before dropping the lifeless body to the floor. Standing he noticed a shadow moving to his left and quickly turned to give chase.

'Faith!' he called out.

Seeing the black robed figure moving towards the exit, Faith reached for the knife in her belt only to come away empty handed, searching the small area at her feet she spotted a circular piece of metal figuring it was better than nothing she stood quickly and threw it at the retreating figure. Making contact with the demons shoulder it slumped to the ground mid stride. Faith approached the demon as it rolled onto its side, a trembling hand removing the piece of shrapnel. Faith was on top of it before it could make a move to escape, punching the thing so hard that robe fell away from its face revealing the beaten slayer.

'You!' Faith said as Melaka's eyes darted around searching to escape.

'I know what you're thinking…' the fallen slayer began raising a trembling hand in surrender.

'…but we're on the same side.' She said, panting as she spoke.

'I really doubt that.' Faith said, punching the slayer with enough force to knock her out cold.

'Hope?' she hears Spike say as he approaches.

'AWOL.' She said scanning the area before swinging the slayer over her shoulder.

'Dawn?' she asks.

'Unconscious…' Buffy said as she approached them.

'What?' she asks, eyeing the girl draped across Faiths shoulders.

'Answers...' The rogue slayer replied with a grunt.

'Get her back to the house, the others are with Dawn.' Buffy says before turning to leave.

'If she goes near her…' she begins.

'She won't.' Faith replies firmly.

'Where we off to pet?' Spike asks, quickly following the slayer.

'To see an old friend.' She replies as they leave the warehouse behind.


	2. chapter one

**48 hours earlier.**

Xander slowly opened his eyes, a small moan escaping from his lips as he closed them again just as quickly, he lay motionless for a moment as the sunlight from the window bathed him in a warm glow. Stretching his arms as the previous night's events came rushing back to him.

'Morning.' He said softy, as he rolled over.

Finding the bed was empty his mood suddenly changed as sad smile crossed his features.

'…Of course.' He muttered before pulling the covers over his head and retreating back into the bed.

Upon exiting the warehouse Hope took a moment to watch the sunrise from her perch on the roof, her mind running a mile a minute as she remember the previous nights events and the events that would soon follow over the next few days. She quickly became alert of the presence behind her and remained still as the creature approached before turning at the last moment.

'Easy.' He grinned holding his hands up in mock surrender.

'You're still here.' Zahn spoke, as he took in the horizon.

'And you're observant.' She replied her voice an equal measure of wit and impatience.

'He asked that I give you this...' he said holding out a folded black garment.

'My very own robe... just the thing my wardrobe was missing.' she joked as she took it from him.

'And you're sure you don't need anything from us?' he asked.

'Just keep your brother out of my way…' she told him.

'As you wish.' He said, his grin becoming wider by the second.

'Although if you're up for a little mutilation, I could always hold him down.' He suggested.

'I'll hold you to that.' She said, not even trying to disguise her amusement.

'So this secret weapon of yours, feel like sharing?' he asks out of curiosity.

'What, this?' she asked holding up a vile of green liquid, before throwing it to him.

'Might want to be careful with that stuff…' she informed him as he sniffed at the contents.

'Who knows what effect it will have on your…species.' She said warning him.

'…And on yours?' he ask raising what she guessed was his eyebrow.

'The vile in your hand… nothing.' She shrugs as he hands it over, causing a look of confusion to spread across his features.

'You didn't think I would hand over the finished product did you?' she smiled, clearly having outsmarted him.

'You never answered my question.' Zahn called after her as she walked way.

'That's for me to know and you to…' she paused at the fire escape.

'Well you get the picture.' She smiled descending to the street below.

As her feet hit the street below the mask quickly fell away, she was alone as she wandered into town, with no need for her to keep up the act her mind quickly returned to the task at hand as she made her way towards the Summers residence.

She'd done a lot of things since she'd come back, things that she wasn't proud of... but one thing that she had learnt over the years is that you have to do what you can to protect your family. Sometimes that means you have to kill... you have to work with demons... you have to betray them.


	3. Chapter two

Faith sat alone on the steps of the back porch staring aimlessly at the ground, as she took another drag from the cigarette in her hand, the morning's events playing on her mind. What the hell had she been thinking jumping in the sack with Xander, She didn't have relationships or attachments and she sure as hell didn't go back for seconds. '_Get some, get gone.' _She told herself. She sat there in quiet frustration as the realization of what had happened settled over her, he'd finally done it, he'd gotten under her skin and there was a small part of her that didn't mind, that wanted to let those walls down... not that she would ever admit it.

_'Damit Harris!' _her mind screamed as she took another drag from her cigarette. Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of black boots came into view.

''You still smoking those things?'' Hope asked.

''I'm gonna quit.'' Faith shrugged as she looked up from the ground.

''Sure you are...'' Hope said before taking a seat beside the rogue slayer.

'What are you…' Faith began as she saw the future slayers hand shoot forward.

'Hey!' Faith exclaimed as the remainder of her cigarette was snatched from her hand

'If I'm gonna die, it's not gonna be from your second hand smoke.' She smirked crushing it under her boot.

'No, but do that again and it'll happen sooner than you think.' Faith muttered as went to pull another from the packet.

'I hate repeating myself.' Hope said snatching the packet and tossing it in the bushes.

'You got a death wish?' Faith asks her annoyance clear in her voice.

'Please…' Hope huffed, clearly not threatened by the older slayers attitude.

'You okay? You seem a little...' Hope paused unable to put her finger on it.

'I'm fine.' Faith replied a little too quickly as she began to fiddle with her hands.

'Sure...you're sat out here in the cold...' Hope paused when she spotted the collection of cigarette butts at her feet.

'Chain smoking because you're fine...' She said concerned.

'Did something happen after I...' Hope began when she didn't get a reply.

'Would you just drop it.' Faith said sharply.

'Look something is clearly going on, I just figured maybe you needed someone to talk to.' Hope said, as she stood to go inside.

'Guess you were wrong.' Faith muttered, never turning to the future slayer.

'Wouldn't be the first time.' Hope began.

Standing in front of the door she turned suddenly examining Faiths outfit for the first time since she arrived, the man's shirt clinging loosely to her slender frame, the collection of cigarette butts at her feet. Even an idiot could have connected the dots.

Her eyes widened as she realised whose shirt Faith was currently wearing.

'You slept with him?' Hope asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

'I said drop it okay.' Faith said.

'I'm guessing you bailed...' Hope said softly.

'Not really your business...' Faith added, clearly not in the mood to talk about it.

'Maybe not...but you can rip my head off all you like but it isn't gonna make the issue go away...' Hope said getting to her feet.

'Let him in.' She said, her voice soft.

'What are you my matchmaker now?' Faith groans.

'No. But it beats the alternative.' The future slayer responded with a shrug.

'Let him in.' she repeats before leaving the older slayer to her thoughts.

Stopping in front of the half open door Hope knocked softly before poking her head inside.

'Hey...' she said with a small smile seeing Buffy sat at the small counter.

'Can I come in?' Hope asked pushing the door open.

'Sure...' Buffy paused.

'You're knocking now?' she asked.

'I kinda thought I should...' Hope replied, draping her jacket over the stool.

There was a moments silence between the two, the future slayer more than aware that anything she said could add fuel to fire that was her relationship with these people.

'How've you been?' Buffy asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

'Pretty good, all things considered...' Hope answered.

'You want some coffee?' Buffy asked the future slayer as she got up to refill her own cup.

'No, I'm good thanks.' Hope declined, as she took a seat at the counter.

'Faith told me, about the other night...' Buffy said turning to face the younger girl once more.

'She did huh?' Hope said a little surprised.

'It was good of you to pitch in.' Buffy said.

'She would have done the same for me...' Hope paused seeing Faith come through the door to her left..

'... I think.' Hope chuckled, clearly still aware of the slayers foul mood.

Ignoring them both as she stormed through the kitchen.

'Don't look at me.' Hope smirked as Buffy looked between the two.

Shrugging her shoulders at the rogue slayers behaviour, she quickly joined Hope at the counter.

'Faith tells me you ran into the slayer… Mel…' Buffy paused, trying to remember the name.

'Melaka.' The future slayer supplied.

'Is she going to be a problem?' Buffy asked, the conversation soon becoming tense.

'Honestly. I have no idea…' she said after giving it some thought.

'Girl's just as damaged as the rest of us…' she muttered.

Buffy was about to speak when the future slayer stopped her.

'I know that you don't trust me, and that's not you're fault.' She told her quietly.

'It's mine.' She informed her, unaware of Faith's presence in the doorway.

'I'm not a saint, there's a lot of things that I wish I could…' she paused.

'I've taken something that I can never give back, and that's…' she didn't continue, there was no way she could ever make them understand.

'You think it was the right thing to do?' Faith asked making her presence known.

The two senior slayers waited in silence, clearly wanting a better understanding of what was going through the future slayers mind.

'Not right. Necessary.' She said meeting their eyes.

'You didn't see the things that they had done…' she said visibly shivering at the memories.

'I meant what I said the night I left, I don't blame you…' She began

'You made us slayers, you didn't make us monsters.' She said with a sad chuckle.

'That one we managed all by ourselves.' She added.

The tense conversation was interrupted as Dawn stumbled into the kitchen, yawning as she approached the refrigerator, seemingly oblivious to the kitchens other occupants as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard beside it.

'Yo Dawn, you in there?' Faith asked as the teen joined them at the counter.

'Can I answer that in about an hour.' She yawned again.

'Research?' Hope asked, looking towards the others.

'Worse. Homework.' Dawn said in defeat.

'That bad huh?' Buffy said with an affectionate smile.

'Just when you thought they couldn't give you anymore…' Dawn began with a pout.

'Do they still give out mass amounts of homework in the future?' she asked Hope.

'I wouldn't know, what with the world ending and all.' Hope shrugged.

''Spike around?' Hope asked, as she hopped from the stool.

'Downstairs.' Dawn said, before yawning once more.

'Thanks.' The future slayer replied before heading towards the basement.


	4. Chapter three

Walking down the basement stairs the future slayer stopped when she saw that the cot on the opposite wall was empty.

'knock, knock.' She said as she tapped lightly on the wooden railing.

'You seem to be doing that a lot today pet.' Spike voice came from beside her.

'Knocking.' He added.

'Just being polite.' She shrugged.

'Well if you're here looking for fresh parts, I'm all out.' he said with a smirk.

'That's funny.' She chuckled softly as he came to stand in front of her.

'Actually I have a business proposition for you.' She informed him.

'What's in it for me?' he asks, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

'Money…' she replied, holding up a wad of cash.

'Alright, I'll bite. What's in it for you?' he asks.

'Money.' She said as if it was the only obvious answer.

'Are you sure we couldn't have left his sorry ass behind?' Kennedy groaned as she marched into the kitchen, with Andrew quickly on here heals.

'I happen to be an integral part of the team.' He huffed as he played around with the camera in his hands.

'Well maybe not right now but someday.' He added when none of the others rushed to his defence.

'Aim high Andy.' Faith said with a smirk.

Crossing his arms in front of him, he leant against the wall sulking like a child. The conversation continued on around him as he spotted the jacket draped over the stool opposite him his frown quickly turned upside down.

'Hope's back?' he asked, barley containing the excitement in his voice.

'Great.' Kennedy muttered, ignoring the looks she received from the group.

'Basement.' Dawn mumbled as she massaged her temples.

Tripping over himself in his haste to reach the door he quickly disappeared into the basement, only to reappear moments later.

''Hope's fighting Spike!'' Andrew said excitedly as he poked his head around the basement door.

''They're sparring big deal.'' Dawn said.

''Hope's blindfolded!'' he almost screeched before rushing back down the steps.

''Now this I gotta see...'' Faith said as she and the others headed for the basement.

The others headed down to the basement and quietly sat on the stairs while Andrew sat at the bottom filming the whole show with his camera. They watched as Spike began circled Hope once more.

Spike crept silently around Hope who stood blindfolded in the centre of the basement listening carefully for any sound of movement around her. He was just about to go in for an attack but she must have sensed it as she shot out her palm deflecting his strike before connecting with the vampire's nose.

He stood in silence as he pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing before looking for his next opening. Dropping to the ground he swept his leg out with every intention of flooring the blindfolded slayer, once again instinct takes over as she jumps at the last second narrowly avoiding the attack before he charges at her again, each of his attempts blocked before she lands a solid punch to his jaw. He stumbles backwards just as the timer rings out behind them.

'Ha... five minutes...' Hope said triumphantly as she pulled off the blindfold.

'Pay up William.' she said to Spike who slapped the money into the future slayers open palm.

'What was that?' Buffy asked, bringing attention to their audience.

'I just bet Spike here that I could fight him blindfolded for five minutes without him getting a punch in...' Hope said with a smug expression as she pocketed her winnings.

''She's incredible.'' Andrew said with a sigh that earnt him odd looks from Buffy, Spike and Faith.

''Well she is.'' he said before running up the stairs.

''Look's like you've got an admirer.'' Spike said nodding at Andrews retreating form.

''That's all I need...'' Hope said as Faith stepped towards her.

''That was tight...'' Faith said.

'Figured I could use a refresher corse after last night...' she said handing Faith the blindfold.

'So what, you just came to score some quick cash?' Kennedy asked as she descended the stairs.

'What are we, your personal ATM?' she continues.

'Quick cash… nah.' Hope replied, her winnings secure in her pocket.

'I came so we could have more of these quality moments together.' She responded with a grin.

'Whatever.' Kennedy huffed before turning to leave.

'I'm serious, you've been out of town for a week… I missed you.' She continued teasing the slayer.

'You done yet?' Kennedy asked folding her arms.

'Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to patrol with me later, but if you're gonna be such a…' she didn't finish as Kennedy cut her off mid-sentence.

'I'm not going anywhere with you.' She informed the future slayer.

'You really hate me that much?' Hope asks out of curiosity.

'You really have to ask?' Kennedy replies, her words sharp.

'Enough.' Buffy calls out.

She stands to approach the pair only to be stopped by Spike's hand on her hers. He gives it a gentle squeeze before pulling her back with a subtle shake of his head.

'You think you could just stroll back in here, a few vamps nest later and all is forgiven?' the young slayer askes.

'Alright. You've got issues.' Hope says with a small shrug.

'Let's deal with them…' she says holding her arms wide, giving Kennedy an opening.

'Are we sure this is such a great idea?' Andrew quickly becomes silent at Faith's glare.

'Why not? Talking out our differences hasn't got us anywhere might as well try...' Hope was cut off by a punch to the jaw from Kennedy that sent her flying into the wall.

'...punching them out instead.' Hope said as she got to her feet.

'This stops now.' Buffy said, she was about to move forward when Faith stopped her.

'Trust her...she knows what she's doing.' Faith said.

She looked towards Spike for some support in the matter only to come up empty.

'Don't look at me, this is slayer business.' He said before hopping the railing and disappearing into the kitchen.

'I've got nine years training on you... do you honestly think you can win this?' Hope asked, as she spun Kennedy around and quickly pinned her to the floor.

'What are you gonna do, kill me too?' Kennedy asked venom filled her voice.

'Don't tempt me...' Hope smirked, before she was thrown aside.

'Is that the best you got?' Hope said as she avoided another attack from Kennedy.

'Not much of a slayer are you.' She added with a soft chuckle.

'Something funny?' Kennedy spat.

'Just that word... slayer...' Hope began.

'Y'know I actually used to look up to you, I thought that if I could be half the slayer that you were...' she said with a sad smile.

'That they were...' she said looking to the others all the while blocking the next attack.

'You've had your powers for months now and that's the best you've got...' Hope said, her fist connecting with Kennedys face.

Kicking out with her free leg Kennedy knocked Hopes legs form under her. In seconds both slayers were on their feet, as they began to circle each other. Kennedy swung out at Hope who caught her fist mid-air, before twisting her arm behind her back and pushed her into the wall pinning her there for a few seconds.

'It's a miracle you survived the apocalypse, you can barely take on one of your own.' Hope whispered, before releasing her grip.

'I am not a murderer.' Kennedy growled.

'See now we're using our words.' Hope laughed, which only added to the other slayers anger.

'Say what you want but don't expect to find me hanging from the bathroom ceiling any time soon...' Hope didn't get to finish as Kennedy slammed into her.

'Now we're pushing the right buttons...' Hope said as Kennedy began to punchrepeatedly.

Hope will attempt to block the hits but Kennedy will be relentless. Ignoring the senior slayers as they tried to separate them, slipping out of Buffy's grasp she went for the future slayer getting in another heavy blow before Hope kicked her off.

'You feel that... all that anger, all that hate.'' Hope says as she sits up.

'That's enough.' Buffy said, grabbing a towel from the laundry before giving it to Hope.

'I am not like you.' Kennedy says from where she lays.

''Never said you were.' The future slayer groaned as she wiped blood from her nose.

She looked between Buffy and Faith who stood alert between the two, flashing an apologetic smile before turning her attention back to Kennedy.

'Have the dreams started yet?' she asks as the other slayer sits up, clutching her side.

'What would you know about it?' she asks as she stares at the blood on her hands.

'Cities burnt to the ground, entire families butchered…' Hope said as she handed her the towel.

'Every night. It's the same thing.' She said finally looking to the others.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Buffy asked, concern flooding her voice.

''All part of the package right?' she looked between the two senior slayers.

'At least that's what I thought…' she said as she cleaned the blood from her hands.

'Until I showed up…' Hope muttered sadly.

'They're not just dreams are they?' Faith asked.

'No. It's the future.' Hope confirmed.

'So that's it… we become the monsters.' Kennedy said in defeat as she looked to the future slayer.

Hope sat in silence there was nothing that she could say that would ease the young slayers mind, her very presence confirming her worse fears.

'Why did you come back here?' she asked.

'Like I said. I missed you.' Hope replied earning herself another punch from the slayer.

Kennedy let out a groan as she fell forward clutching at her side once more.

'I came to apologize.' Hope said massaging her jaw where she lay.

The two lay there for a moment before laughing hysterically.

'Well that was something.' Faith muttered to the older slayer as they helped the pair to their feet.

'Why don't you go get cleaned up.' Buffy said to the future slayer.

'Yeah, maybe get some ice too.' Hope said pinching the bridge of her nose.

She was just about to reach the stairs when she turned to find Kennedy dusting off her jeans.

'You not a monster Kennedy, you never were.' She told the slayer with a small nod before heading up the stairs.


	5. Chapter four

**A/N: New chapter, kinda short for now but will be adding more in the next few days. enjoy :) **

After cleaning herself up Hope returned to the basement to find the others gathering at the home made training area.

'You know you might wanna think about a bigger… everything.'' She said studying the small area.

'We're working on it.' Buffy replied in agreement.

'Just saying, hundreds of slayers… things are gonna get pretty cosy down here.' Hope added.

'Maybe we can have like a danger room. That would be so cool.' Came Andrew's excited voice from the corner, earning him an eye roll from multiple slayers.

'Actually we did kinda have something like that…' Hope informed him.

'That's so cool! I'm gonna phone Mr Giles…' he said hardly containing his excitement.

'Seriously...' Kennedy sighed,

'Nah… but that ought to keep him out of your hair for a while.' She said with a smirk.

'So that thing with the blindfold was cool.' Kennedy spoke as she approached the group.

'Yeah that would've come in real handy… before the demon stole my sight.' Faith mumbled to herself.

'The demon's dead, you have your sight back, quit complaining…' Hope said throwing the makeshift blindfold towards the rogue slayer.

'Just saying, a heads up would have been nice.' She threw the blindfold back.

'Are we still talking about the demon, or that other thing?' She teased.

'On the mat, future girl.' Faith said giving the girl a small shove.

' 'You getting tired.' The future slayer asked after an hour of trading repetitive blows with the older slayer.

'Just bored...' Faith said, clearly not in the mood to hug it out and share.

'You're holding back.'' she said as the two circled each other.

'Maybe a little.' The future slayer shrugged.

'Don't.' was the only warning the older slayer gave before charging forward.

'So we're really gonna ignore what happened?' Hope said as the two wrestled each other to the ground.

'You can't just let it go can you.' Faith said through gritted teeth as she pinned the future slayer to the mat below.

'What would be the fun in…' she didn't finish as a sickening crack filled the basement.

'Hope?' the sound of multiple concerned voices called from above her.

She was aware of every movement that followed after, the weight of Faiths body being removed from hers, her newly released arm falling limply to her side, being moved onto her back. The concerned faces of her fellow slayers danced across her vision, fragments of the conversation going on above her. She tried in vain to respond. The intense pain that ripped through her shoulder left her immobile.

'Hope?' 'What did you do?' 'Can you hear us?' The voices swam around her.

'I'm fine.' She grunted.

'You're not fine, it's dislocated.' She heard as Buffy's face came into view.

She reached out with her good hand as the older slayer reached for her shoulder.

'D…don't' she managed through gritted teeth.

'You're gonna be okay, but it needs to be set…' Buffy spoke, trying to sooth the injured slayer.

'No…' Hope tried to push herself up and away from their reach.

'Kennedy go and get some ice.' She heard Faith whisper.

'Hope we need to…' Buffy paused when she saw the future slayer pull at the collar of her shirt.

Tugging at the material the future slayer allowed them a quick glimpse of the jagged scar that marked the area of her chest.

'Okay. We'll make it quick.' Buffy said softly as she pulled her hand away.

'Hold her.' She spoke to faith as the two shifted positions.

Pulling hard on the slayers arm they were rewarded with an audible crack and a faint smile that crossed the future slayers face before her weight sank into the rogue slayers arms.

'Let's not do that again.' She said softly.

'I'm sorry.' Faith said, clearly worried about the younger slayer.

'Old war wound… not your fault.' Hope said as she attempted to sit up.

'Supposed to be tough as nails…' she chuckled bitterly as they help her over to a discarded chair.

'Are you alright?' Kennedy asks as she places the ice pack across her shoulder.

'Good as new.' She responded.

If they wanted an explanation it was clear that Hope wasn't ready to give them one.


	6. Chapter five

**A/N: Next up, hope you're enjoying the story so far. feel free to tell me what you like, what you don't ;)**

She had spent the remainder of the day at the Summers' residence, building bridges, mending fences, call it what you want it still wouldn't do her any good in the long run. Was she just setting herself up for more hurt, or trying desperately to cling onto the last shred of family she had while it lasted. She didn't have all the answers, maybe it would have been easier if he... she shook her head trying to rid herself of what if's, they never helped anyone and they never would.

Crossing between the alley ways and backstreets of the town she blended easily with the groups of civilians that littered the streets, unfortunately for her it allowed others to do the same. Faith cut across the main street following the future slayer whilst keeping to the shadows as they both entered another ally. Staying hidden as she watched Hope approach a young man with long blonde hair, he stood with his back against the wall. There was something different about the young man, something that sent her slayer instincts into overdrive.

''Hey...'' she greeted as she walked towards him.

''Hey Yourself...'' Adam replied with a small smile as he pushed away from the wall he had been leant against.

''I see you got my book...'' Hope said pointing to what he was holding.

''Yeah and I hope you appreciate it, the demon I stole this from isn't gonna be too happy once he notices one of his books is missing...'' he informed her with a playful smile.

''Yeah well who was saying just a few days ago how quiet business had been?'' she asked

'' Yeah but did you ever stop to think I might like the quiet?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

''You like the quiet so much, maybe it's time to move outta demon central.'' she paused flashing him a playful smile.

''Face it, we walk a fine line and we enjoy it.'' She summed up.

'Pretty lame huh?' he smirked as she focused her attention back on the book.

'' You can read Latin right?'' he asked.

''That I can...'' she replied flipping through the pages.

''What about my other stuff?'' she asks getting back to business.

''It's a work in progress...'' he said.

''I still don't see why you have me looking over this or why you won't tell me what's going on here?'' he asked.

''It's just a hunch okay... I'll explain everything once I know for sure alright.'' Hope said.

''I'm not stupid, this is something big isn't it... something else is going on here.'' He paused.

''You face these things every day, but that's not it is it? This isn't about any of that, it's about you.'' He asked his voice filled with concern.

''I just wanna know what happens when I'm done... when all of this is over.'' She told him.

''Look we'll talk about this later alright, I'm gonna head back...'' she began as she turned to walk away.

''Hey 'you forgetting something?'' He called out behind her, causing her to stop.

''Right... '' she said reaching into her jacket.

''Sorry about that...'' she said tossing a small bag of blue powder to him.

''Why do you even need that stuff?'' she asks stepping forward.

''I got a buddy in town, he's half demon too... only difference is he's got the horns to prove it...'' Adam told her with a sympathetic smile.

''That sucks.'' she agreed.

''This stuff is part of a spell he uses, kinda hides them from sight.'' he told her.''

''Seriously?'' She asks.

''Hey don't give me that look... he's a good kid alright all he's even studying to be a doctor.'' Adam told her.

''What about you, anything else I should know?'' she asked stepping forward as she placed her hand across his head.

''No spells required, I'm one of the lucky ones... besides, you know all my little secrets.'' he said playfully as his eyes glowed red for a second.

''And there it is...'' Faith muttered from her hiding place.

''I'm not so sure about that...'' She replied.

''I'll share my past if you share yours...'' He offered.

Before she could reply he leant forward and kissed her, for the moment she was frozen to the spot, and if only for a short while the rest of the world fell away.

''I'm sorry I can't do this.'' She said breaking away first.

''I'm sorry... I shouldn't have...'' he began.

''It's fine alright, but I gotta go.'' she said before walking back towards the street.

she was in such a rush to get out of the ally that she didn't see Faith who remained in her hiding place long enough to see the disappointed look on the young man's face before he turned and walked the opposite way. Moving quickly Faith followed Hope back on to the main streets.


End file.
